daftpunkfandomcom-20200225-history
Shep
Shep was a main character in ''Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem''. He was a lone pilot of his spaceship and he was an inhabitant of the same planet that The Crescendolls are from. During the invasion of their planet by the humanoid troops, Shep received a distress signal from The Crescendolls. He was determined to save the abducted band and followed the aircraft which they are being kept on to Earth. He appeared to be a large fan of The Crescendolls, owning the posters of them and many of their albums. He had a romantic interest in the bassist of the band, Stella, having a poster of her on his bedroom ceiling and dreamed about being with her. Appearance Shep wore a unique purple and orange suit that appeared slim on his body with matching gloves and boots. He had blue skin and longish brown hair with curly sideburns that revealed his ears. When he was on Earth after surviving the crash, he wore a light khaki long hooded robe to conceal his identity. When he was mortally wounded, half of his suit was shown to be torn, covered with an orange cloth that was covering his fatal gunshot wound. As a spiritual essence emerged from his dead body and to save the band from Earl while they entered the wormhole, his naked body was shown glowing in a purple hue. Role in Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem Shep was the pilot of his own spaceship. He was assumed to be a member of the planet's security when the distress signal was sent and an object resembling an outline of the guitar-shaped ship was shown on the computer screen, he received it. He had a romantic interest in Stella who was the bassist of The Crescendolls. While having a dream about her, he was suddenly woken up by the alarm of the distress call. He was shocked and angered when he discovered the kidnapping of The Crescendolls and immediately setted out to follow the ship that was carrying the band members. After the aircraft entered a wormhole, Shep lost control of his ship and it began to take damage and eventually crash landed in a forest on Earth. During a concert that was performed by The Crescendolls, now with their appearances changed to resemble humans and under mind control, Shep flew down from the sky into the stadium and landed on the stage where he used a device to destroy their mind control devices (Which are special sunglasses that they are wearing) by pointing it at them and pushing a button. He was unable to destroy Stella's mind control device when Earl de Darkwood blocked his aim. He and the other band members fled in a micro-van while being chased by Earl's bodyguards in two black sedans. During the chase, Shep was badly injured after being shot in the shoulder by one of the bodyguards with a laser gun. After losing the guards and taking shelter in a warehouse, Baryl and Octave are able to retrieve Stella. Once they brought her to the warehouse where Shep was resting, he beckoned Stella to take his hand who seemed unsure, but decided to do so. They experienced a romantic dream sequence together. After waking up from the dream, a triangular device was found in Stella's hands which revealed their true identities to the band members. Shortly after, Shep eventually died from the injury in his shoulder that was caused by the blast of the security guard's weapon. He was buried by The Crescendolls on a grassy hill where his essence erupted from his grave, nodding the band members off before flying into the sky. His essence was shown in the sky as a purple star. The triangular device that was given by Shep helped the band members on their journey afterward by the glowing and showing information by guiding them on their adventure. Shep's essence was seen again toward the end of the movie where he saved The Crescendolls on their journey through space back to their home planet by escaping from the evil spirit of Earl de Darkwood. He looked back and smiled at Stella before flying with Earl's essence off into the distance. A large holographic statue of Shep was erected on their home planet in honor of him. While the statue was being viewed by a large audience, Stella spotted the twinkling of a purple star in the sky. She smiled, knowing that it was his spirit. Relationship with Stella In the beginning of the film, it was clearly shown that Stella was Shep's love interest. Later in the film, Stella also seemed to show emotional attachment to him. However, due to the fact that Interstella had no dialogue, it could be difficult to identify the certain aspects of the characters and plot. Because of this, it was unclear if Shep was a fanboy of Stella with her being part of a famous band or if Shep and Stella are actually a couple prior to the events of the film. This could be questioned when it was considered that after Shep expressed his love for Stella in the dream sequence, she showed love and interest in him right away. A reasonable explanation for this could be that the two are a couple and Stella received her memory of Shep and their relationship after the dream sequence. However, love at first sight could also be a reason for this. Trivia * Shep's spaceship resembled the shape of a Gibson Flying V electric guitar. A yellow outline of his ship was often used a symbol for Interstella and was seen several times throughout the film. * Shep's actual name was never mentioned in the film itself because Interstella had no dialogue. His name was revealed within the "Character Files" section of the DVD. es:Shep Category:Discovery Category:S Category:Interstella 5555 Category:Interstella 5555 characters